There are a wide variety of contraceptive agents on the market and in general use, some of which require post-coital introduction into the vagina and can be considered spermaticides, working by effectively destroying the sperm in the vagina before they pass the cervix and create the possibility of fertilization of an ovum.
Various jellies or other compositions have been used for this purpose and other contraceptive methods such as the intrauterine device, which frequently causes irritation and discharge from the uterus, the diaphragm which is often uncomfortable, and the oral contraceptive which may be hormonally based and hence undesirable, have all been used with varying degrees of success, with greater or lesser amounts of discomfort, and at greater or lesser cost per application.
In spite of the fact that family planning is becoming increasingly more important as the world population grows and the drain on natural resources increases, and in spite of the fact that considerable research effort has been expended on various contraceptive techniques and operations, there has been, to my knowledge, no truly effective low-cost post-coitally applicable contraceptive method or composition which is substantially free of discomfort and yet virtually assures total destruction of the sperm following coitus.